Nonny and the Chocolate Factory!
by playfullpuppydog32
Summary: Nonny is a young, kind, and poor 5 year old boy. When a competition to find 6 Golden Tickets to visit Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory, Nonny got his chance to find one of the Golden Tickets to visit Mr. Bonka's chocolate factory with the other guppies. Will Nonny be able to win the lifetime supply of chocolate? Based on the beloved 1971 film, 2005 film, and the classic novel.
1. The Story of Mr Bubble Bonka

**A/N: Hello guys! Welcome to my newest and first story of Bubble Guppies! This is based on my favourite movie "Willy Wonka/Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" It will also have some things from the book "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory!" If you know the story (which I bet you guys do,) then you will really enjoy this story.**

**Nonny: Hey Handsomepuppy32, let's get to the story, ok?**

**Me: I guess you're right. Sorry Nonny. On with the story! :D**

Nonny Pirruccello was a young boy who lived under the water in a town called Bubbletucky. Bubbletucky was located in Texas. Nonny was 5 years old. He was very kind and caring to all living things and people. Like us children, he had a mother and a father who loved him very much. He also had 4 grandparents who are bedridden and sleep in a bed. Their names are Sam and Sandy who are Mrs. Pirruccello's parents. The other's names are Martin and Dot who are Mr. Pirruccello's parents. They were very old and they spent all day long in their bed because they were so tired. Nonny loved playing with his friends from preschool. Sadly, Nonny and his family are poor which means they hardly have any money. They live in a four bedroom shack together near the edge of town. Mostly, Nonny and his family have cabbage soup for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. It was the only meal for them to have in their house.

One day, Nonny was walking to school when he stopped and saw little children running to the candy shop to buy chocolate bars. Chocolate was the only thing Nonny had ever admired. He wished he can have just one bar of chocolate to taste it, but he doesn't have any money, even if he's poor.

_"I wish I could have chocolate, but not too much." _he thought, but he thought of not to have too many, because that will be too bad for him. There was even an enormous chocolate factory in town. It was gigantic as an enormous palace. Nonny couldn't stop looking at it. He had been looking at this factory in the past week. He smiled as he saw lots of smoke rising from the big chimneys. There were big iron gates in front, so no one can go inside. Nonny closed his eyes and sniffed the lovely smell coming from inside the factory wishing he can go inside to see what it's like. But he had no time to spend all day looking at it.

It was a Wednesday, so Nonny had preschool. He walked to school and soon arrived. He took his place down.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper!" said all the guppies.

"Well, good morning everyone!" greeted Mr. Grouper.

"Mr. Grouper, have you seen this big chocolate factory in town?" asked Nonny.

"Yes, I go pass it every day in my car as I drive to school. It looks really amazing." said Mr. Grouper.

"I walk past this chocolate factory too! I kept focusing on it since me and my family were stuck in a traffic jam!" said Gil.

"My mouth always water when I see that factory, because of all the chocolates and candy inside!" said Goby.

"I bet the owner has lots of rooms for us to see one day!" said Molly.

"I'm desperate for the factory to open, like now, or this month!" said Deema enthusiastically.

"I have dreams of that factory every night when I go to sleep! I hope it has wonderful surprises in store for us!" said Oona.

"It has never been on the news, or anything. I wish it was popular some day." said Nonny.

The reason why Nonny was interested of the chocolate factory was because he can get to taste chocolate for the first time. He had dreams about being in the factory eating the chocolate he can ever have.

"What should we talk about today?" asked Mr. Grouper.

All the guppies thought about it and they all answered the question at the same time.

"The chocolate factory in town!" they all shouted in excitement.

Mr. Grouper laughed and decided to talk to them about it.

"Well, I know a lot about this factory, because I know the owner's name of the factory. He's a friend of mine." explained Mr. Grouper.

"Wow! What's his name?" asked Gil.

"His name is Bubble Bonka!" said Mr. Grouper.

"Bubble who?" asked Deema in confusion.

"Bubble Bonka. He's an amazing man who makes chocolates and candies every day which gets delivered by trucks to the shops. He made lots of inventions on candies, chocolate, and lots of other sweet things. He even made chocolate birds where you can pop a chocolate egg in your mouth, and when you open it, a little chocolate bird is perched upon your tongue. He made ice cream that you can have on a hot summer day. When you leave it until later, it will never melt in the summer." said Mr. Grouper.

"Wow! That sounds amazing!" said Molly.

"That's impossible. Ice cream always melts when you leave it on a sunny day." said Goby.

"But Mr. Bonka did it." explained Mr. Grouper. "After all the chocolates and candies he made, he decided to make himself a chocolate factory to live and work in. The biggest chocolate factory in the universe."

"He sure did a pretty good job at building it." said Nonny.

"One day, a prince in India named Prince Pondiguppy has heard all about Mr. Bonka on the news. He decided to write a letter to him requesting if he can go abroad all the way to India to build him an enormous palace for him to live in made completely out of chocolate."

"Did Mr. Bonka accepted the request and do it, Mr. Grouper?" asked Oona.

"Oh yes, Oona." said Mr. Grouper. "He made 100 rooms in his palace, and everything was made from chocolate inside this gigantic palace. The bricks, the cement, the floors, the ceilings, the furniture, the beds, the walls, the windows, the carpets, the pictures, and even the statues too. When you turn on the hot or cold tap in the bath, chocolate will pour out in any temperature you like to have your bath or shower in. The prince loved the palace Mr. Bonka did and he called his job perfect. Mr. Bonka told him to eat the whole palace right now, before it melts. The prince didn't want to eat his own palace up, he wants to live in it in his whole life all day long. But Mr. Bonka was right. The next day, the Prince and Princess listened to the weather forecast on the TV. The weatherman said it will be hot all day. The Prince and Princess were glad, because they enjoy hot days. Later on, they were relaxing on the sofa in the living room. But then, the palace began to melt all the way to the ground. Everything got knocked down and the pillars smashed into smithereens but they melted away too. The Prince and Princess woke up and found themselves into a hot sticky chocolate lake. As they realized what happened to the palace, the Prince thought it will be best to have a new palace made out of ordinary bricks."

"This Prince really needs to be careful on what he requests for next time." said Goby.

Mr. Grouper looked at the clock. It was 12:00.

"Oh my goodness!" he gasped. "I must have told you guys a lot! It's time for lunch."

"Yay!" cheered the guppies.

During lunchtime and playtime, the guppies were talking about Bubble Bonka and his chocolate factory.

"Mr. Bonka is really clever on making anything with chocolate." said Oona.

"He's not just clever. He's a magician!" said Goby.

"Oh, I would love to get his autograph!" said Deema.

"I wish we can go inside his factory one day." said Gil.

"Then we can see what it's like inside." said Molly.

"And I would love to feel the taste of chocolate." said Nonny to himself.

Suddenly, they heard cars beeping outside. It was their parents waiting for them to come home.

"Your parents are here, you guys." said Mr. Grouper by the door.

"Mr. Grouper, will you be able to tell us more about Bubble Bonka?" asked Gil.

"Yes, please tell us more tomorrow." said the others.

"Sure. I'll tell you all more about Bubble Bonka. Goodbye." said Mr. Grouper opening the door.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grouper!" said all the guppies as they swam through the door all the way to their parent's cars.

"Hi Mom!" said Nonny as he and his mother hugged.

"Hi, sweetheart! Come on, let's go home!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

They both went in the car and drove away from the preschool. Nonny looked out of the car window and saw something. It was Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory. He smiled at the sight of it, and how huge it was.

"What are you looking at, Nonny?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory, Mom." said Nonny.

Mrs. Pirruccello looked at the factory outside and smiled too.

"That Bubble Bonka man is so clever on building his factory like that!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Yeah, Mr. Grouper has been telling us all about him." said Nonny.

"How exciting!" said Mrs. Pirruccello.

Soon, they arrived at the house. Mr. Pirruccello was already home working in the house and looking after the grandparents in bed. Unfortunately, he lost his job at a toothpaste factory, and every day, he tried looking for another job but he couldn't find one. As Nonny and Mrs. Pirruccello came home, the grandparents woke up and smiled as they welcomed him back.

"Hi, son!" said Mr. Pirruccello.

"Hi, Dad!" said Nonny as they both hugged.

"How was your day at preschool, Nonny?" asked Grandpa Sam.

"It was great, Grandpa Sam!" said Nonny. "Mr. Grouper has been telling us all about Bubble Bonka."

"Oh, that clever magician who makes anything with chocolate." said Grandpa Sam.

"Yeah, he's been telling us how he made his chocolate factory, and that story about the Indian prince who had his chocolate palace and it was melted." said Nonny.

"Oh, that fool!" said Grandpa Martin.

"It's a shame what Mr. Bonka did to his factory the following night." said Grandma Sandy.

"Why? What did he do?" asked Nonny.

"I think it's best you find out when Mr. Grouper tells you and your friends about him tomorrow, Nonny." said Grandma Dot, smiling at him.

"I suppose so." said Nonny.

"Dinner's ready!" said Mrs. Pirruccello holding a tray full of cabbage soup in bowls for dinner and with bread. Nonny and his family didn't mind having cabbage soup all the time, but they wish they can have some other meals to eat. As they were eating their dinner, the grandparents always tell Nonny stories about when they were little years ago and what they used to do. Nonny always enjoy listening their stories. Soon afterwards, it was time for bed. Nonny climbed upstairs, and into bed. Unfortunately, he didn't have any pajamas or other clothes to wear, so he had to wear his same old clothes every day, even though they hardly have any money.

"Goodnight Mom. Goodnight Dad." said Nonny.

"Goodnight Nonny. Sweet dreams!" said Nonny's parents as they tucked him in and kissed him on the forehead.

Nonny fell asleep and dreamed of meeting Bubble Bonka himself and going inside his chocolate factory.

**A/N: So, how was that? How exciting to hear the story of Bubble Bonka! I feel the same way as Nonny to taste chocolate one day and visit Mr. Bonka's chocolate factory one day! What do you suppose will happen the next day? I wonder what happens next in the story of Bubble Bonka. Only I can figure out what will happen. See you guys next chapter! Handsomepuppy32 out! Woosh! :D**


	2. The Big News

**A/N: Hello guys! The second chapter is finally up! I am so sorry about it being so late. I just had my PAW Patrol Christmas stories to do and plan with but I'm sure you guys will forgive me. Here's the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

The next morning, Nonny walked to school while thinking what happens next in the story of Bubble Bonka. He looked up at his chocolate factory that he went past and once again smiled. He arrived at school and took his place.

"Good morning Mr. Grouper!" said all the guppies.

"Well, good morning everyone!" greeted Mr. Grouper.

"Mr. Grouper, can you tell us the rest of the story of Bubble Bonka please?" asked Nonny.

"Please can you?" asked all the other guppies.

"Of course!" said Mr. Grouper as the guppies cheered and were ready to hear the rest of the story.

"A long time ago, there were lots of people working in Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory. One day, Mr. Bonka told all his workers to go home at once since he locked his factory."

"Why?" asked Oona.

"Spies." answered Mr. Grouper.

"What are spies?" asked Oona curiously.

"Spies are people employed by a government or any other organization to secretly obtain information on an enemy or competitor." answered Nonny.

"Oh, is that good or bad?" asked Oona.

"They can be both good or bad, but these spies are bad. You see, all the other chocolate makers were jealous of Mr. Bonka for all the candy he has been making. They were so jealous that they hired some spies to steal his secret recipes. The spies disguise themselves as workers and they got the job. While they were at the factory, they found out how a special thing is made." said Mr. Grouper.

"Did they go back to their own factories and tell?" asked Oona.

"Oh yes. The spies names are Fishgruber, Prodtail, and Shrimpworth. Fishgruber started making an ice cream that would never melt, even on hot days in the summer. Prodtail started making a chewing gum that would never lose it's flavour unless you chew it. Then, Shrimpworth began making giant sugar candy balloons that you can blow up into huge sizes, until you pop them with a pin and gobble them up. They made lots of other inventions with their candy, but their inventions already got so bad. Mr. Bubble Bonka soon heard about these news on the television, and shouted out "Oh no! My candy inventions have been used! I am a total wreck! There are lots of spies in the whole world! I must close the factory forever!"" Mr. Grouper went on.

"Wowzers! He mustn't do anything like this!" exclaimed Deema.

"Oh, but he had. He apologized to all his workers and told them all to go home as he announced that he is closing his chocolate factory forever. The gates stay locked as he bolted them. Suddenly, the factory didn't work anymore. The chimneys stopped smoking, the machines stopped working, and no chocolates or sweets were made for a long time. Even Mr. Bonka himself vanished completely. No one ever goes in or comes out." said Mr. Grouper.

As the guppies were eating lunch together while listening to the story, they were all shocked.

"How bazaar. The factory's open right now. It couldn't have got closed forever." said Deema in confusion.

"Sometimes when grown ups say forever, they mean a very long time." explained Nonny.

"That's just like my parents. Sometimes when I hear them say the word forever, I think they mean exactly what you said, Nonny." said Goby.

"Well, the factory did close, and it seemed like it was going to be closed forever. Months went by, and everybody mourned Mr. Bonka on how he makes his chocolates and candy and how he delivers them. They also remembered the good old memories on their jobs inside. They all feel so sorry for Mr. Bonka. Then after three years later, the most amazing thing happened anyone can ever imagine. One day, white smoke started rising out of the tall chimneys of the factory. People stared out of their windows and ran to the gates. They were expecting to see Mr. Bonka standing outside to welcome his workers back. But, he wasn't there. There were still delicious sweets being made and getting delivered, but the gates were still shut. The people were confused on why the machines were still running and why were the gates still shut. They can still smell the smell of melting chocolate in the fresh air."

"There must be people inside." said Gil.

"But there are people inside. As the people watched the factory, dark shadows began moving about behind the windows." said Mr. Grouper.

"What were the shadows of?" asked Oona.

"That's what everyone is wondering about. The people were confused on why there are workers inside, even though the gates are locked and it's absurd. There was no question about it. It's still running now after the past ten years. The chocolates and sweets were improved and have become more better and tasted delicious. Mr. Bonka still invites some perfect sweets, but neither Mr. Fishgruber, nor Mr. Prodtail, and not even Mr. Shrimpworth could steal or copy them. Not many other spies can go inside the factory to find out how it's made either." said Mr. Grouper.

"I see. Everytime we go past the factory when I go out with my family, the gates are always closed." said Deema.

"But who's running the machines? Who's Mr. Bonka using to do all the work?" asked Nonny.

"Nobody knows, Nonny. It's certainly a mystery." said Mr. Grouper.

"That's crazy! Hasn't someone asked Mr. Bonka?" asked Oona curiously.

"Nobody sees him anymore. He never comes out of his factory. The only thing that comes out of the place is the candy and the chocolates as well. They're always packed and addressed which are picked up everyday by the delivery trucks. They come out through a trap door in the wall and get delivered on a conveyor belt all the way to the trucks." explained Mr. Grouper.

"What sort of people are they that work in the factory now?" asked Nonny.

"That is one of the biggest mysteries of them all in Bubbletucky. There is one fact about them too. They are so small. The dark shadows that mostly appear behind the windows during the night. As everyone is asleep and there's no one out in the middle of the night, the lights come on inside the factory and the tiny people walk past the windows." said Mr. Grouper.

"I've never seen any tiny people before." said Nonny.

"Me neither. I would love to meet them one day." said Deema as she thought about them.

"Well, that's the story of Mr. Bubble Bonka. What do you guys think of it?" asked Mr. Grouper.

"It was great, but it's really strange." said the guppies.

"But at least, the factory's still working now." said Deema.

"Yeah." agreed the guppies.

During playtime, the guppies decided to roleplay the story of Bubble Bonka. Gil was Mr. Bonka, Goby, Deema, and Oona were the three spies, Fishgruber, Prodtail, and Shrimpworth, and Molly and Nonny were the mysterious workers that work in the factory right now in the present. Mr. Grouper smiled as he watched them playing. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder who that is?" asked Mr. Grouper as he went to the door to answer it.

He opened the door. It was the newspaper delivery snail. She was holding today's newspaper.

"Hello! I bring you today's newspaper for you and the Bubble Guppies to find out today's news!" said the newspaper delivery snail.

"Thank you!" said Mr. Grouper.

"You're welcome! Have a nice day!" said the newspaper delivery snail as she trailed off to do some more newspaper deliveries.

Mr. Grouper shut the door and looked at the front page. Suddenly, he gasped in surprisements as he saw the headlines. The headlines said "BONKA FACTORY TO OPEN AT LAST TO LUCKY FEW!"

"Oh my goodness! Come and take a look, you guys! Mr. Bonka's going to open his factory at last!" said Mr. Grouper.

"What?!" cried the guppies as they stopped playing.

They dashed away to Mr. Grouper with the newspaper. As they saw the headlines and the picture of Mr. Bonka's chocolate factory, they all squealed in delight and were begging Mr. Grouper to look at the page where the news is about so they can read all about it. They all swam to the table where Mr. Groupet set the newspaper on the table and turned the page to where the news is all about. The guppies took each turn by reading the news article.

"Mr. Bubble Bonka has sent out this following notice this morning. "I, Bubble Bonka, has decided to allow 6 children to visit my factory this year." read Molly.

"Look out for the Golden Tickets! 6 Golden Tickets, that have been printed on golden paper, have been hidden underneath the wrappers of 6 ordinary Bonka chocolate bars." read Deema.

"These 6 Bonka chocolate bars can be seen in any candy store, in any street, in any town, or in any country in the world. Take a chance to find one and if you get a Golden Ticket, you can go and visit my chocolate factory." read Nonny.

"Each of the 6 lucky winners will be escorted in the factory personally by me where they can see every rooms I have inside." read Oona.

"Plus, after the tour, the 6 children will receive an extra prize. A lifetime supply of chocolate and candy to hold you a lifetime beyond anything you can ever imagine." read Gil.

"It doesn't matter if you find a Golden Ticket or not. You can still buy more Bonka bars until all the 6 tickets have been found. Good luck on finding all these Golden Tickets and have a nice day to you all! (Signed Bubble Bonka.)" read Goby.

"The man's crackers! It can't be that time already!" gasped Deema dramatically.

"But it is! He's a genius! He will sell a million bars! Everyone in Bubbletucky will be buying Bonka's chocolate bars by now! How exciting it is now!" cried Nonny.

"And the chocolate and sweets we could eat in a lifetime! Isn't it fabulous?" squealed Oona in delight.

"They would get delivered in trucks! It makes me hungry to think about it!" said Deema.

"Me too! I hope I'll find one of these Golden Tickets!" said Gil.

"Oh, I wish I can! It will be amazing!" said Goby.

"And that way, we can go and see Mr. Bonka in person and visit his factory!" said Molly.

"Yes!" cheered the guppies.

"Well, maybe you all can some day if it's your lucky day. Right, time to go home!" said Mr. Grouper.

"Goodbye, Mr. Grouper!" said the guppies as they all grabbed their backpacks and swam to their parent's cars.

"Hello, Mom!" said Nonny as he hugged his mother.

"Hi, Nonny!" said Mrs. Pirruccello as she and Nonny both went in the car and she drove off.

"So, have you heard the news about Mr. Bonka, sweetie?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Yes, Mom! It's really exciting!" said Nonny.

"Wouldn't it be exciting to open a bar of chocolate and to find a Golden Ticket inside?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"It would, Mom, but I only get one bar a year for my birthday." said Nonny sighing sadly.

"Cheer up, honey. You'll never know what will happen. It's your birthday next week, and you have as much chance as anybody else does. Everyone has a chance. You'll find your desire some day." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

This cheered Nonny up as he smiled at his mother who smiled at him back. They arrived home as Mr. Pirruccello and the grandparents were waiting for them.

"Hi, Nonny!" they all said.

"Hi, everyone! Did you hear the news?" asked Nonny happily.

"We certainly did! We were so excited to hear Mr. Bonka open his factory! We saw it on the 9:00 news this morning on the TV!" said Grandpa Sam.

"Do you think I have a chance to find a Golden Ticket?" asked Nonny.

"Of course, darling. You'll get your chance to find one." said Grandma Dot.

"That might not be true. The kids who will find the Golden Tickets are the ones who can afford to buy chocolate every day. But our Nonny gets only one bar a year, so it looks like there might be no hope, I'm afraid." said Grandpa Martin.

"Oh, shush, Martin!" said Grandma Dot angrily as she nudged him staring frownly.

"Never mind, Nonny. You'll might even find one on your birthday." said Grandma Sandy.

"Indeed! It is next week!" said Grandpa Sam.

Nonny smiled hoping it would happen.

**A/N: Do you have a favourite fantasy story? Also, who do you think will find all these 6 Golden Tickets and who will find them in order? Leave reviews! Handsomepuppy32 out! Woosh! :)**


	3. The First and Second Ticket Finders

**A/N: Hey guys! Happy 2015! I'm back! I'm very sorry! I keep forgetting to pick up on my writing! Don't worry because I'm not going anywhere now! Here is the chapter! Enjoy! :D**

It was Saturday the next morning. Nonny woke up to the start of this new day. He said good morning to his parents and grandparents and had cabbage soup for breakfast.

"Let's get the latest news on and see what it's about." said Grandpa Sam.

Mr. Pirruccello switched the television on to see what's happening in this morning's news. There was thrilling news on today, and it was exciting to hear!

"Good morning, people in Bubbletucky. We have big news for you all today! You all may have known that 5 Golden Tickets have been hidden in 5 ordinary Bonka chocolate bars. Well today, the first Golden Ticket has been found by a young boy. His name is Goby Imani." said the newsman.

"Hey, isn't Goby your friend from preschool, Nonny?" asked Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Yes, he is, Mom. I can't believe he has found the first Golden Ticket already!" said Nonny.

"After several minutes, we have been waiting for how the whole story begun, and we're ready for a live report." explained the newsman.

A woman reporter was shown inside Goby's house. Goby stands with his parents holding his Golden Ticket all looking very pleased. There were lots of camera people taking photographs of them.

"I am now inside the house of the Imanis as we hear the story on how Goby found his Golden Ticket. Goby, can you tell us how you found it?" asked the reporter as she lowered the microphone down to Goby.

"Well, I was eating a Bonka bar after breakfast, but as I was eating, something didn't taste like chocolate at all, or coconut, or walnut, or peanut butter, or nougat, or caramel, or butter, or sugar, or sprinkles, etc. So I got it out of my mouth and I found half of golden paper. I looked down and there was the Golden Ticket in my Bonka bar!" said Goby.

"How do you feel about being the first one to find a Golden Ticket?" asked the reporter.

"It makes me feel hungry still." said Goby.

"Are there any other feelings apart from that?" asked the reporter.

"Well, I am happy and excited. But the thing is I feel sorry for Bonka, because it's going to cost him a fortune in fudge." said Goby.

"How did you celebrate this?" asked the reporter.

"I eat more candy of course!" said Goby as he got out another Bonka bar which is caramel.

"Mrs. Imani, would you be honored to tell us more about your son?" asked the reporter.

"Well, we all knew that our young Goby would find a Golden Ticket. He eats so much candy bars every day, that it was almost impossible for him to not find one. Eating is what he loves a lot. We encourage him on what he eats, because he wouldn't do it unless he needed the nourishments. It's all vitamins that we call it." explained Mrs. Imani.

"We are all proud of our little Goby! He's a little tyke who wouldn't stop eating any day!" said Mr. Imani as he patted Goby on the head.

"Thank you Goby and Mr. and Mrs. Imani. We will be seeing you by the factory gates on the day of the tour." said the reporter.

As the commercials were on the television, Nonny and his family were discussing about Goby and his parents.

"How revolting of his parents on making him eat candy every day." said Grandma Sandy.

"Only 4 Golden Tickets left. I wonder who will be the next one. Goby is so lucky on getting the first Golden Ticket." said Nonny.

During the afternoon, Nonny went outside to play with his friends in the park. While they played, Goby bought his Golden Ticket with him.

"I saw you on the TV this morning Goby!" said Gil.

"Your family must be so proud of you!" said Oona.

"However did you managed to find the first one already?" asked Molly.

"Well, it's a long story." said Goby smiling proudly.

"Oh, I so wanted to be the first one to find a Golden Ticket!" said Deema.

"I wonder what it will be like if all of us had found the Golden Tickets?" said Nonny.

"That will be so cool!" said Gil.

"We could all see each other and meet Mr. Bonka together!" said Molly.

"It looks like I'll definitely be meeting Mr. Bonka." said Goby.

"I wish I could, but I got to find one of the Golden Tickets." said Oona.

As soon as they finished talking, their parents called them home. They all hugged each other and said goodbye as they went home with their parents.

Nonny and his parents went back home and had their supper which was cabbage soup (obviously) as they were watching the evening news. Then, there was more news about one of the Golden Tickets!

"We have a second Golden Ticket winner. It is found by a young girl named Deema Wahler. Let's hear the live report and see how she found the second ticket this time." said the newsman.

There were lots of camera people in Deema's house as she stands with her family holding the second ticket.

"Hey Deema, could you spell your name for us please?" asked a reporter.

"Absolutely! D, double E, M, M, A! Deema's the name and getting what I always want is the game!" said Deema.

"How nice. Mr. Wahler, could you explain about the second ticket please?" asked the reporter.

"Sure. Well, as soon as my daughter told me she had to have one of these Golden Tickets, I started going out to Bubble City to buy all the Bonka bars I could find. I have bought hundreds and thousands of them. You see, I'm in the nut business, so after I found them, I bought them to my own peanut factory. I told my workers that they can stop shelling peanuts and start wrapping up all the chocolate bars instead to find a Golden Ticket. They all started tearing off the paper like mad. They looked for hours in the morning, noon, and night. 3 days went by, and there was no luck. It was just terrible, the whole thing. My little Deema got more upset each day." said Mr. Wahler.

He then looked at Deema and whispered to her.

"Uh... Deema, would you be honored on what you've yelled at me after 3 days?" whispered Mr. Wahler.

"Sure thing Daddy! You all better cover your ears for a second." said Deema.

Everyone, including the camera crew and reporter, covered their ears as Deema was going to do her scream.

"Ahem... Where's my Golden Ticket?! I want my Golden Ticket! I want it right now! Not later, not tomorrow! Now!" yelled Deema.

Everyone stopped covering their ears after Deema did her yelling.

"Thank you Deema." said Mr. Wahler.

"You're welcome Daddy!" said Deema.

"Now, as I was saying, I just hated to see my little girl feeling depressed like that. She wouldn't even go to preschool until she had it. I thought I would keep up the search and give her what she wanted. Then, I finally found her a ticket. One of my workers found a Golden Ticket, and quickly gave it to me. I rushed straight home and gave Deema the ticket. She was all happy, and has never asked for anything else she wants." said Mr. Wahler.

"Yes. Happiness and harmony is what counts for children like Deema." said Mrs. Wahler kissing Deema's yellow 70's poofy hair.

"But Daddy, there's one thing I want really." said Deema.

"What is that my angel?" asked Mr. Wahler.

"I want another pony." said Deema.

"Of course sweetheart. We'll see if we can find another pony for you."

"Thank you Deema and Mr. and Mrs. Wahler. We are looking forward on seeing you by the factory gates on the day of the tour." said the reporter.

As the news was finished, Nonny and his family talked about Deema and her family.

"Well, her story is worse than Goby's." said Grandpa Martin.

"Her news doesn't sound fair. She didn't find the ticket all by herself. No wonder why she took days off preschool." said Nonny.

"Don't worry Nonny. Her father spoils her, and no good will ever come on spoiling your own son or daughter like that." said Grandpa Sam.

"Well Nonny, it's time for bed. You've got your birthday coming up tomorrow." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Oh yes! You're right Mom. My birthday's tomorrow! I wonder what presents I'll have for my birthday." said Nonny.

"That's for us to know and for you to find out son." said Mr. Pirruccello.

"OK. Goodnight everyone!" said Nonny.

"Goodnight Nonny!" said his family as they all went to bed to sleep.

Nonny went upstairs to his room and went to sleep in his bed. He dremaed about him finding the third Golden Ticket on his birthday tomorrow.

**A/N: Hello guys! I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Did you expect Goby and Deema to be the ones to find the first and second Golden Tickets? Who were you hoping for? Who do you think will find the third Golden Ticket? Leave a review! Handsomepuppy32 out! Woosh! :D**


	4. Chapter 4: Nonny's Birthday

**A/N: Hey guys! Here is the next chapter to my story as I promised! :)**

It was the next morning, and Nonny woke up with a start as he realized what was special about the day. It was his birthday!

"Happy birthday Nonny!" said his family as he ran downstairs.

They all kissed Nonny as he said thank you to them. He had a lot of birthday cards in the mail from his family members and friends from preschool, even from Mr. Grouper.

"Why don't you open your presents before you head off to preschool?" asked Mr. Pirruccello.

"Sure. I would love to!" said Nonny.

"This present is from me, Grandma Sandy, and Grandma Dot." said Mrs. Pirruccello as she handed him a present.

Nonny opened his present and it was a long orange scarf.

"Thank you! I love it! It's also orange, my favourite colour!" said Nonny as he wrapped it around his neck.

"You're welcome darling! We each knitted it a bit." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"I did the end pieces with the little tassels. I'm always an expert at knitting back in my old days." said Grandma Sandy.

"Here's a little gift from Grandpa Sam, Grandpa Martin, and me." said Mr. Pirruccello as he gave Nonny another present.

"You might know what this present is." said Grandpa Sam, winking at Nonny.

Nonny opened the present, and it was a Bonka bar.

"It's just that I always wanted!" said Nonny, smiling at the Bonka bar.

"We bought it just for you so we can see you find the third Golden Ticket." said Grandpa Sam.

"Thank you. This is my only wish to find a Golden Ticket, I'm not sure if I'm ready yet. I'll open it after preschool." said Nonny.

"We're really old, but not that old, anyway, we don't wait that long." said Grandpa Martin.

"Nonny, we don't want you to feel sad, if you don't get the ticket." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"You'll still have the candy." said Mr. Pirruccello.

After a long pause, Nonny started opening the Bonka bar. He slowly tealed open the wrapper. All of his family stared amazinglily at the wrapper waiting for it to tear off.

"Here goes." said Nonny, closing his eyes waiting for his wish to happen.

He then felt himself taking off the wrapper faster. He smiled for a moment with his eyes still shut and then opened them. He looked down at the candy bar, but there was no Golden Ticket inside. Just a plain, ordinary, chocolate bar. His wish didn't come true. His parents and grandparents felt bad for Nonny as he sighed sadly.

"Never mind Nonny. There's always a chance." said Grandpa Sam.

"Since we already had breakfast, why don't we all share a piece of my birthday candy bar." said Nonny.

"No, Nonny. It's your birthday present." said Mr. Pirruccello.

"You have it Nonny. It's all yours." said Mrs. Pirruccello.

"Thanks everyone." said Nonny.

"Let's get you to preschool son. Your friends and Mr. Grouper might be waiting for you on your birthday. Maybe they're holding a party." said Mr. Pirruccello.

"I guess they might be. Bye everyone." said Nonny.

"Bye Nonny!" said Mrs. Pirruccello and the grandparents as they watched Nonny and Mr. Pirruccello going to the car.

As Mr. Pirruccello drove to preschool, Nonny stared out the window as they went past Mr. Bubble Bonka's chocolate factory again. He smiled at it as he wished that he can find one of the 4 remaining Golden Tickets left.

**A/N: Awww! Nonny didn't find the third Golden Ticket after all! Who do you think will find the third Golden Ticket? Find out tomorrow! :)**


End file.
